A Collection of Stories from the USA
by bluepenguin77
Summary: This is a collection of stories about three specific states; Minnesota, West Virginia, and Ohio. These three friends will find out about growing up, finding out who you are, and maybe falling in love along the way. Rating might change to M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. I'll never let go

A/N: Hey guys! This is just a bunch a lot of stories about three of America's states. Minnesota, West Virginia, and Ohio. Me and my two friends come up with all of these mainly at school during lunch. Hope you like them.

d d d

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Ohio, she bolted awake. She was drenched in sweat and it was storming outside. She had a deadly fear of thunderstorms and she still remembered the reason why.

d d d

_It was the end of winter in 1803. Febuary 20, to be exact. Ohio was sitting in a tree waiting for a certain Frenchman to wander by, she had something to return to him. She smirked, in her right hand she held her bow and in her left she held the boot the Parisan had left behind last time he ran a way from her. She chuckled slightly, then her head jerked up when she heard a snapping noise. She saw a flash of blonde hair and a blue military uniform. That was enough for her. She set the boot down and reached for her quiver. She puled out three arrows, aimed carefully, and fired. The arrows found their mark and she repeated this process sveral times until the man was sucessfully stuck to the tree and could not set himself free._

_She grabbed the boot and hopped down from the tree. She landed with her back facing the man she had just captured. She paused dramatically for effect, then turned to face her prisoner. " So Franc-," When she saw his face he looked just as shocked as her. A man stood before her, but not he man she was expecting. He had blonde hair, but a small piece seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing glasses over his big blue eyes which looked slightly terrified of the girl in front of him. He was also wearing a red, white, and blue military uniform. " You're not France." she said with a displeased look on her face._

_" That would be correct," said the man in front of her. "I don't suppose your... Ohio?"_

_" I am as a matter of fact Ohio," she said with an indignet look on her face, "and you are?"_

_" America and I have jurisdiction over you now." he proclaimed with a proud look on his face_

_" Says who?" she said._

_" Says me!" he shouted._

_" That doesn't mean one damn thing to me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs._

_They both stared at eachother for a long time. Ohio didn't realize it, but she had made a huge mistake. America was very strong at this moment in time and was intent on conquering everything that stood in his way. No matter how big or small, he intended on crushing it._

_The 8 days that follwed were a mix of feelings for feelings for the young girl. The first day the Americans came and tried to make peace with the natives. Then when none of them wanted to make he declared war upon their village. Ohio agreed and said they would battle at sunrise._

_The next day they met at the battlefield and it was a bitter stalemate. This went on for three more days. Then on the fourth day they agreed on a ceasefire to take care of their wounded. Ohio noticed she was slowly losing warriors. The Americans were using guns, but some of her spies had managed to steal some arms and ammunition._

_On the last day of their battle it started storming. Ohio was leading her last group of warriors into battle, but then the Americans launched a surprise attack and caught them off guard. They fought vallently, but slowly the Americans began to bwin and she ordered her remaining men to retreat. She told them to get back to the village before the Americans did. Then suddenly it was just her and America standing face to face. Except America was pointing a gun at her._

_" Well!" she shouted, " What are you waiting for! You've taken away my people, my village, you might as well take away my life," she said and then started to cry, " It's all I have left."_

_" I'm not going to shoot you," he said with a soft voice remembering when this same situation had happened beetween him and Britian and how Britian had spared his life._

_Ohio looked up at him with her dirt covered face that was also covered with her tears. Just then thuder rolled and lightning cracked at the exact same time. she screamed and ran into America's arms and wrapped hers around his waist. He pulled her close and said in a voice just over a whisper, " Never let go."_

_" Don't worry, I won't." he whispered back. " I'll never let go."_

_" I'll never let go."_

d d d

She opened his door slowly tring not to wake him. She was about 16, but she would still come to her brother's room when there was a thunderstorm. It was her Achillie's heel, her one weakness that could, quite literally, bring her to her knees.

" America," she whispered softly. Just then thunder boomed and lightning cracked all at the same time and she dove for the end of the bed. America sat up and looked at the quivering teenager at the end of his bed.

" Io, is that you?" he said as she moved to the front of the bed. She popped out from under the sheets and looked at him with her huge brown eyes.

" I-I'm sorry America. Did I wake you up?" she said. She looked like she was on the verge of crying.

" What? N-no. I was already awake, you know that I can't sleep during thunderstorms." He was, of course referring to the Revolutionary War when he had come face to face with Britain and had shared the same situation he and Ohio had.

Before he could react Ohio had wrapped her arms around him and had pulled him close to her. He, in turn, wrapped is muscular arms around her rather small frame. " Never let go." Whenever it wasn't storming she wasn't like this at all. She was always carrying a gun with her, but you would never see it unless you got her really, really, really, _really _mad. Which, considering the family they had, happened a lot.

" Don't worry," he said tracing relaxing circles on her back. " I'll never let go."

d d d

A/N: This is just the first chapter. I should just let you know me and my friends have kind of turned Ohio into the main character. We live there so we are kind of bias. Warning might be lemon in later chapters! You have been warned. Me and my friends have also come up with multiple pairings for Ohio. (Sorry. MAJOR BIAS!) The first pairing I'll be doing is FranceXOhio, SpainXMinnesota, and PrussiaXWest Virginia. Please don't judge. If you would like to have a state featured please comment and tell me! Enjoy!


	2. Dinner Party

A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE! I'm here now so sit back and...enjoy! Note- This is a very long chapter.

"No. NO. NO!" Ohio screamed at America. "I will not, REPEAT NOT, wear this!" she screamed again looking at the uniform that she was to wear to Hetalia Academy. It was a simple white blouse with a red plaid miniskirt, a red jacket, and a black tie.

Ohio was very sensitive when it came to showing skin. No one in the family could remember the last time they had seen Ohio in a swimsuit, or in any other articles of clothing that displayed more than her hands and face for that matter.

" Oh, come on Io," America said, " It's not that bad. Everyone will think you look cute."

" Yeah they will, and when they think I look cute they'll start to think I'm weak, and when they think I'm weak they'll try to invade me, and we don't want that to happen now do we?" she stared at America waiting for a response.

"Io, I'm your father and you're going to wear that outfit, whether you like it or not. Now go and clean up some guests are coming over tonight." he said standing up to leave.

" Who's coming?" asked Io, trying to sound as uninterested as is humanly possible.

" Just some of the countries," he said nonchalantly as Ohio paled a shade of white she didn't think was possible, " They want to meet you guys." he finished and exited Ohio's room.

All the countries carpooled over to Americas house and stood waiting for him to come out and let them in. America came jogging down the walkway from the door. When he got to the countries he stood and said as politely as possible, " Sup' dudes! I hope you'll have a great time tonight" _CRASH " You take that back!" CRASH _"- and can stay alive as long as possible."

America ran into the house with Italy, Germany, Japan, England, France, Russia, China, Spain, Romano, and Prussia in tow. When everyone got to the door he opened it to show Ohio holding a bow and pointing an arrow at Michigan's face, while he had a sword pointed at her.

" I said, TAKE IT BACK PRETTY BOY!"

" WHO YOU CALLIN' PRETTY BOY!"

The countries turned to America, who face palmed and said, " Kids how many times have I told you to not fight when guests come over. Now put the weapons down."

Ohio and Michigan put down their weapons.

"Everything,"

Ohio dropped five knives out of her sleeve.

"Everything!"

Ohio pulled four guns out her jacket.

"Everything!"

Ohio pulled a grenade out from behind her back. When she sat it down Michigan picked it up and looked at Ohio. She gave him a faint wink signaling the start of their plan.

" Michigan put the grenade down." said America, but just as he finished his sentence Michigan pulled the pin from the object and he and Ohio ran away for dear life.

Germany was about to try to dismantle the grenade, but America stopped him. " WAIT! Last time the states did this to me the thing was a dud and they made me piss my pants and took a picture of it. Now, maybe this time-" _POOF! _Red, white and blue paint exploded from the grenade covering all the countries standing before it. Ohio and Michigan were down the hall laughing their asses off. West Virginia had joined them and was taking pictures as fast as she could.

" West Virginia is that you!" yelled America from down the hall.

"Shit." she said, and ran off in the other direction.

Once all the countries had gotten themselves cleaned up they were asked to wait in the living room for the presentation of America's kids. When everyone was comfortably seated America began to introduce his children.

Alabama-Jackson Jones

Alaska-Lassie Jones

Arizona-Zoe Jones

Arkansas-James Jones

California-Cal Jones

Colorado-Peter Jones

Connecticut-Artur Jones

Delaware-Jacob Jones

Florida-Jessica Jones

Georgia-Geo Jones

Hawaii-Lulu Jones

Idaho-Andrew Jones

Illinois-Phillip Jones

Indiana-Indi Jones

Iowa-Martin Jones

Kansas-Dorothy Jones

Kentucky-Maria Jones

Louisiana-Louise Jones

Maine-Adam Jones

Maryland-Mary Jones

Massachusetts-Matt Jones

Michigan-Mitch Jones

Minnesota-Minnie Jones

Mississippi-Missy Jones

Missouri-John Jones

Montana-Hannah Jones

Nebraska-Nicole Jones

Nevada-Liam Jones

New Hampshire-Frank Jones

New Jersey-Cole Jones

New Mexico-Alejandro Jones

New York-Owen Jones

North Carolina-Caroline Jones

North Dakota-Drake Jones

Ohio-Io Jones

Oklahoma-Curly Jones

Oregon-Salem Jones

Pennsylvania-Sylvia Jones

Rhode Island-Rosie Jones

South Carolina-Coraline Jones

South Dakota-Josh Jones

Tennessee-Grace Jones

Texas-Logan Jones

Utah-Joni Jones

Vermont-Vinnie Jones

Virginia-Virginia Jones

Washington-Eric Jones

Washington D.C.-Blossom Jones

West Virginia-Crystal Jones

Wisconsin-Raoul Jones

Wyoming-Thomas Jones

All the states stood in a line, however four of them slipped away when America wasn't looking.

Then, America started what appeared to be a speech. About halfway through there was the sound of shattering glass and an explosion from somewhere above their heads. Suddenly a bright burst of light illuminated the sky outside the house. Every country ran to the window just in time to see pieces of house flying across the sky.

"NEW MEXICO!" America screeched and bolted for the stairs. He left a room of laughing states and gawking countries.

"Who let New Mexico into the TNT room with a box of matches!" America yelled as he ran to the room in question to stop New Mexico from setting the house on fire.

When America got to the TNT room he saw New Mexico laughing and grinning like the village idiot. His ACME shirt was covered with gunpowder and other various forms of debris. America took the matches away from the pyromaniactic state and starting lecturing him about the dangers of explosives.

Germany was walking along the hallways of America's home, hoping to find the nation, when he accidentally stumbled upon a room filled with guns and guns to spare. Just then America walked by holding New Mexico by the ear and lecturing him about how TNT wasn't his best friend. Germany stopped him and asked, " America," America stopped to listen. " Is this one of your boy's rooms?"

America started to smile and then started laughing at Germany. The blond nation then stopped long enough to say, " What!? No this is my daughter Ohio's room." He then kept dragging New Mexico down the hall while still laughing his ass off.

Some how everyone was seated for dinner. Well, almost everyone. Florida was trying to get Ohio to wear something nice for a change. Then everybody heard Ohio screaming, "FLORIDA YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT FRILLY STUFF!"

All of the boy states got faces almost identical to France's rape face and bolted out of the room. All of the boys except New York and New Jersey (even though in all honesty they had the biggest crushes on Ohio). West Virginia stood up and left to go help her dear friend. As she left she pulled out a metal baseball bat. A few second later everyone heard many loud _BANGS_ and _BOOMS _coming from upstairs.

Then all the boys who had run out of the room came back with bruises all over themselves and red liquid all over their clothes. South Dakota looked up and said, "Remind me never to look at Ohio while she's changing ever again. It's not worth it!" then all the boys proceeded to sit down in their assigned spots.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, in walked Ohio and West Virginia. Ohio carrying a smoking gun and West Virginia carrying her metal baseball bat. America looked at Ohio and screamed, "Did you shoot your brothers!?"

"With tomatoes."she said proceeding to take one out of the gun and beginning to eat it like and apple. She also gave one to West Virginia who did the same as her.

A/N: That's all for now, but I'm going to try to update tomorrow. Bear with me people!


	3. High School Never Ends

A/N: Hey sorry I didn't update sooner my teachers have been giving us a ton of homework lately.

ddd

After the tomato fiasco, everyone settled down enough to have a nice peaceful dinner. Everything was going great(although some people *cough*Iggy*cough* had a little too much to drink)then...

...England brought up the Civil War. As soon as he mentioned it all the states got really quiet. All the ones who hadn't been involved looked over at West Virginia and Virginia cautiously. This was not going to end well. America stood up, grabbed England by his collar, and dragged him out into the hallway.

When they got away from everybody else, America looked at England with a dead serious look on his face. "Never, ever, ever mention that in front of my kids ever again. The Civil War was when West Virginia split away from Virginia. That was a tough time for her and everybody else in this family. We were, quite literally, split in two! So, never, ever mention that again!" America was dead serious about this, England could see it in his eyes.

ddd

"Calm down West," said Ohio, taking her out of the dining room so she could calm down and remember how to breathe.

After that the states left the dining room one by one.

ddd

Ohio was with her boss on her way to the jet that would take her to Hetalia High School. John Kasich was rambling on about how she should at least try to make friends, but Ohio wasn't listening. All she was thinking about was the fact that West and Minn had hooked up with Prussia and Spain! She was also thinking about how they that she would look really cute with France as her boyfriend! "Did you hear what I just said Io?!" said. "Yes that I shouldn't jump to conclusions, shouldn't point a gun at anybody's face, and should at least try to make friends. You've told me this a million times can we please move on?"

When they arrived at her jet Ohio stepped out of the car and onto the jet. After all, she didn't want to be late for her first day of school.

ddd

Ohio stepped out of the plane. _'Woah,'_ she thought,_ 'This is all one school?'. _

She took out her student handbook and got out the map. She then walked to her dorm. On her way she ran into West Virginia and Minnesota who were chatting under a tree. When they saw her they both ran over to give her a hug. As they finished their embrace Ohio looked at her friends and asked the one thing she desperately needed to know, "Where the hell is France?!"

"Awwww," said West," You want to see him that bad! Too cute!"

"No! You little asshole! I want to know so I don't see him!" said Ohio as she flicked West on the forehead.

"Ummm you might have some trouble with that." said Minn peering behind Ohio.

"Why?"

"That's why." said Minn pointing a ways down the street where the infamous Bad Touch Trio was walking.

Ohio took one look, grabbed her two best friends by their collars, and dragged them with her as she ran at break-neck speed towards their dorm. Once inside she deadlocked the door shut.

ddd

The day after Ohio got to Hetalia High she found out that there was going to be a paintball tournament the next day. It was Allies vs. Axis vs. The 50 States. Apparently the school had decided to start it this year.

That night all the states got together to hear Ohio's battle plan, since she usually came up with that kind of stuff.

Unbeknownst to the states a certain want-to-be country overheard them talking and went to tell the Axis what they had in store since Britain was a jerk.

ddd

"How'd they know?" said Ohio as she walked with Minn and West down one of the paintball courses many roads.

"Idk" said Minn, " It was like they were waiting for us!"

"Someone probably ratted us out." said West.

"Either way we have to takeout the Allies or we'll lose!" said Ohio.

"Here," she said," We'll hide in the trees and wait for them, then when they come we'll annihilate them."

ddd

As the Allies walked toward where Io, West, and Minn were, Io gave the signal and all hell broke loose on the Allies. Paintballs seemed to come from everywhere. Once they had finished, the Bad Girl Trio,(that's what they called themselves) jumped down from the trees and assumed an amazingly epic poses saying, "RED, WHITE, AND BLUE BABY! THE COLOR OF HERO'S!"

England slouched and said,"I finally see the family resemblance."

At that moment a cowlick appeared on the girl's heads, then vanished.

ddd

As she held the trophy above her head Io was only thinking one thing, _'Best first day of school ever!"_

ddd

A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! I'm working my butt off to get these posted, but my family had other plans and kept interrupting me! Sorry! :(


	4. The Not so Miserable Ones

A/N: I'm so sorry! We had the OAT testing and I couldn't update because I couldn't stay up as late as I normally do to write my fanfictions! In this chapter I'm going to have the feelings Ohio has for France blossom into something more...Enjoy!

ddd

"Why do I have to do this again?" asked Io as her friends,West and Minn, walked her to a private theatre owned by Hetalia Academy.

"Because," they reminded her, "We have a double date tonight with reservations at a resturant and we can't miss it!"

"I told you guys, I already read the novel. I don't see why I have to watch the movie." Ohio somewhat pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"PLEASE!" her friends pleaded getting down on their knees and giving her puppy dog eyes.

_'Damn those puppy dog eyes.'_ she thought.

"Alright," she stated throwing her hands up in defeat,"You two win I'll watch although, I've already seen it twice."

"That's just fine," Minnesota said, ushering her inside the theatre. Inside was a love seat with some blankets and pillows next to it.

"Thanks you-" Ohio was cut off by the door being shut, and locked, in her face. "-guys?"

Then she heard the sound of another being opened, shut, and promptly locked after throwing something, well someone, inside who landed with a thud and a,_"Merde"_ on the theatre floor. She ran over to the person who had been tossed in and tried to help them up. Then she realized that the poor, unfortunate soul who thrown in to spend the night with her was none other than France the nation who hadn't exactly ever been on Ohio's good side.

"Oh sweet Mary mother of Jesus." murmured Ohio.

She thought about making a break for it, but then she remembered that all the doors were locked.

"Onhonhohnhon _ma cherie _it looks like we are going to be alone with each other for quite some time _oui_?" France said almost going full rape mode.

"Don't try pulling that with me _grenouille_. You don't want to travel down that road." Ohio deadpanned to the European.

France admired how she had the courtesy to speak his language, even though she was insulting him. "Well we may as well watch the movie I don't think our friends will let us leave until we do." Ohio said as she walked into a room in the back of the theatre to start the movie.

While Ohio set up, France made himself comfortable on the love seat.

Ohio stepped out of the theatre box as the movie started. Then she discovered that there was only one love seat and two people in the theatre.(Yes, Minn and West knew there was only one person. Duh, that's why they put it there) She thought of the prospect of sitting on France's lap or even in the chair as him, and quickly decided she would sit on the floor. But as she was about to sit down a pair of arms snaked themselves around her waist and pulled her into the seat.

Her green eyes met a pair of light blue ones and she thanked Jesus that the lights in the theatre were off so that France couldn't see her tomato face. She grabbed a blanket off of the floor and pulled it over both of them. It's not like she wanted to be near the guy, but she really had no choice.

ddd

_'I dreamed a dream in time gone by'_

By this point Ohio was about ready to cry.

_'But now life has killed the dream I dreamed'_

Ohio was bawling. Then she realized that the thing she was bawling into was France's shirt. She quickly turned away and wiped her eyes on her own sleeve and layed her head on something very soft. Only a few seconds later did she realize that the soft thing was France's shoulder. Ohio straightened up and muttered a quick_,"Pardon moi" _under her breath.

ddd

Ohio's favorite song was about to come on and she couldn't resist the urge to sing it.

So she did.

_'A heart full of love'_

_'A heart full of you'_

Only when she reached the end of the song did Ohio realize that someone was singing with her she looked over to see that France was singing Marius' part.

_'Not a dream'_

_'After all'_

After the song ended Ohio decided she would do a favor for France. So, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. He sat there in shock and then leaned over and captured her lips with his.

ddd

_'And little people know'_

_'When little people fight'_

_'We may look easy pickings'_

_'But we got some bite'_

_'BOOM'_

_'So never kick the dog'_

_'Because he's just a pup'_

_'BOOM'_

_'We fight like twenty armies'_

_'And we won't give up'_

_'BOOM'_

_'So you better run for cover'_

_'When the pup'_

_'Grows'_

_'BOOM'_

Ohio lost it, again, and began to bawl into France's shirt, again, while he traced relaxing circles on her back.

ddd

_'Do you hear the sing?'_

_'Singing the song of angry men'_

_'It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again'_

_'When the beating of your heart'_

_'Echoes the beating of the drums'_

_'There is a life about to start when tomorrow..'_

_'..comes!'_

As the movie ended France placed a kiss on Ohio's sleeping face and then exited the theatre. Leaving her to dream in peace. Oh yes, Ohio was definitely happy that she decide to watch _this_ movie again.

ddd

A/N: Hey I hopes you all enjoyed! This is dedicated to a dear friend of mine who got a boyfriend today! Please comment if you have any suggestions for me!


	5. Minn and West get Boyfriends!

A/N: Hey! I know you probably hate me for not updating! Please forgive me! This is basically the story of how Minn and West met Spain and Prussia and started dating them. Enjoy!

d d d

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, all was right with the world, and The Bad Girl Trio was teaching a soccer class to some of the capitols of the states.

" That's it Albany!"

" Use the inside of your foot Pierre!"

" Come on Trenton eyes forward!"

America wanted some of his states to teach some of their capitols soccer. Io, West, and Minn volunteered because they thought it would be fun. It was hard at first, but then it became easier as they realized that they loved to teach these girls soccer.

And then West got an idea (oh dear Lord). She and Io both knew that Minn had been crushing on Io's good friend, Spain. Minn would often get a little flustered when she talked to him, blush when he would laugh or do something sexy, and she would often stare at him dreamily when she thought no one else was looking. Io and West were determined to get these two lovebirds together so they formulated a plan. (Ohio: Wait we have a plan?) (West: Yeah Io, you didn't know about "the plan"?) (Ohio: Ohhhh, "the plan" got it.) Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let the story fall into place.

d d d

"Where are those two?" Minn said as she paced back and forth knowing that she couldn't teach soccer to 25 little girls all on her own.

So, she took out her cell phone and called Ohio since West would most likely be at her house.

"*cough cough* H-hello? *cough cough* Who is it?"

Ohio replied

"Oh my God, are you alright!?"

"I don't really know. *cough cough* West and I must have caught something *cough cough* Cause now we both feel like shit.*cough cough* We meant to call you and tell you that we can't coach, but we were busy finding a replacement,*cough cough* so don't panic. He should be there soon. *cough cough*

"That's fine, just get better soon ok?"

"Will do ma'am *cough cough* *click*"

Minn put her phone in her pocket and started pacing around the field, while the girls warmed up. She was about to call off practice when she heard a friendly voice behind her saying, "_Hola senorita! _Sorry I'm late!"

Minn blushed a blush that would have put the tomatoes of the man standing behind her to shame. _'I should have known Ohio and West would do something like this to me when they got the chance! Although, maybe it will be fun to have Spain help me teach soccer...' _Minn thought to herself.

She turned around to face her not-so-secret crush with a light blush on her cheeks. "H-hey Spain. So, are you ready?"

"Si! I am ready!" Spain replied, his signature goofy grin gracing his features.

d d d

"Thanks for helping me out Spain, I owe you one." Minn said as they packed up everything from the days practice.

"It's no problem _amorcito._" Spain replied as he helped put the last of the supplies in Minnesota's car.

Minn and Spain stood there for a few seconds awkwardly and then Spain broke the silence. "So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out to get some dinner with me tonight?" he said rubbing the back of neck like he did when he got nervous.

It took all of Minn's will power not to do an epic fist pump into the air right then and there. "Sure. That would great!" she replied having a little dance party inside her mind.

d d d

"That was so much fun!" Minn said as she and Spain walked back from the restaurant to the soccer field because it wasn't that far. "I haven't had that much fun since West, Io, and I set Michigan's underwear on fire!" (Will be explained in a later chapter)

That comment alone sent the two into another round of laughing their asses off as they walked to Minnesota's car. When they arrived Minn said "Thanks again for taking me out to eat. It was the best night of my life!"

"No problem _mi amor. _I had fun as well!" said Spain.

Minn and Spain leaned closer to each other and then, their lips connected. At that moment Minn knew she was in love, and it was the best feeling in the entire world. Spain broke the kiss and looked her in the eye. "I've meant to tell you this for a while..._Te amo Minnesota_! Will you be my girlfriend?"

Minn stood there for a good 0.5 seconds before glomping Spain and saying, "Yes! Of course! Oh, _te amo mi amor_!" And a couple was born.

Meanwhile in the bushes

"Yes!" Ohio whisper-shouted.

"It worked! We totally got those motherfuckers together!" West also whisper-shouted.

BROFIST!

WestxPrussia

"Here is a toast to the AWESOME US!" said Prussia as he and West Virginia ordered their 7th round of beer.

"I've got a proposition for you Prussia," said West, "I bet you 75$ that I can pick up some one in this bar before you can."

Prussia was a member of the notorious BTT (the rapist, the pervert, the pedo) so this was a piece of cake for him. "You're so on."

d d d

'Shit,'

Prussia thought to himself, _'She might actually win.'_ he looked over to the girl in question and saw her talking it up with New Mexico. _'I'm not gonna let her win, but I need a loop-hole or s-yes that's PERFECT!'_

Prussia nonchalantly walked up West and in one swift movement picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and headed for the door of the bar. It took West all of 2 seconds to register what happened. A long chain of profanities followed Prussia's bold move, "PRUSSIA YOU MOTHERFUCKER PUT ME DOWN! I MEANT DATING PICK-UP NOT ACTUALLY PICKING UP YOU TONE DEAF ASSHOLE!"

On their way out of the bar they passed Ohio, Minn, and the other 2/3 of the BTT. Ohio stood their for a solid 10 seconds processing the scene that had just unfolded in front of her before saying, "I need to drink more..."

d d d

"PUSSIA GODDAMMIT PUT ME DOWN!" West yelled before he finally put her down, looked her in the eye, and kissed her.

After a good minute of kissing they separated for a damned thing called air. (It's kind of necessary to live...) The first words out of West Virginia's mouth were,"Wh-what and why?"

"Well," said Prussia, "I didn't want to lose the bet so I picked you up as a loop-hole and while you were shouting at me I got an even better idea so, on a scale of 1 to America how free are you tonight?"

West stared at him for 5 seconds and then said, "America."

And with that Prussia said, _"_

_Ich liebe dich Westen."_

And then they kissed!

And with that _another_ couple was born!

And they all lived Happily Ever After!

The End!

(Best I could come up with a 12:10 in the morning!)

d d d

A/N: Hey you all probably hate me for taking so long! But now that summer break is here expect more updates than ever! Love you all! Peace out!


	6. Cinderella

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Please enjoy! This chapter is inspired by the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman! In this chapter the states and America are kind of like normal people...

Ohio: Yeah, *scoffs* "normal"

A/N: Anyway, this will be the last chapter for the BTT with Alfred's Angels (That's their new name btw...)

d d d

Crystal Jones-West Virginia. Age: 6

_She spins and she sways,_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world._

_And I'm sitting her wearing the weight of the world,_

_On my shoulders._

Alfred F. Jones walked into his house, set down his briefcase, and loosened his tie. There, sitting in the living room playing with her two older sisters, was his daughter Crystal. She was dancing to a song on the radio with a carefree look on her face. Al had a really bad day at work and felt like all the worlds problems were his own.

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,_

_She's pulling at me saying, 'Dad I need you.'_

_'There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing.'_

_'Oh please, Daddy please...'_

Alfred reached for his briefcase when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Crystal staring at him with her adorable eyes saying, "Dad I need your help..."

"What is it sweetie?" he asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well there's a ball at Prince Gilbert's castle and I was invited..." she said twiddling her thumbs.

Alfred chuckled to himself. Crystal had been invited to Gilbert Beilschmidt's birthday party and the theme was princes and princesses.

"And I need to practice my dancing..." she finished.

Alfred looked at all his paperwork and sighed.

"Oh please, Daddy please?" Crystal said with tears beginning to show in her eyes.

"Of course sweetie..."

He stood up and held Crystal on his feet as they slow danced around the living room.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms._

_Cuz I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_Cuz all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight,_

_And she'll be gone..._

Minnie Jones-Minnesota. Age: 17

_She says he's a nice guy,_

_And I'd be impressed._

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress._

"He's really nice Dad! You'll be impressed! You'll just love Antonio!" Minnie was bubbling over with excitement as she discussed her plans for prom with her sisters and father.

"Do you like the dress Dad?"

"You're a vision of loveliness my dear" he replied.

_She says 'Dad the prom is just one week away,'_

_'And I need to practice my dancing...'_

_'Oh please, Daddy please'_

"Hey Dad?" Minnie said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Prom is only one week away and I really need to practice my dancing...please, Daddy please?"

Alfred started waltzing with his second oldest daughter around the family room.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms._

_Cuz I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_Cuz all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight,_

_And she'll be gone..._

_She will be gone..._

Io Jones-Ohio. Age: 21

_Well she came today,_

_With a ring on her hand._

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned._

"He's so romantic! I can't wait for the wedding!" Io said almost bursting with enthusiasm as she showed her sisters her engagement ring.

Alfred always knew this day would come, when Prince Charming would come along to take his oldest princess away. He always knew...

_She says 'Dad the wedding is still six months away'_

_'And I need to practice my dancing...'_

_'Oh please, Daddy please..."_

Io looked at her father and said, "Hey dad? I know the wedding is still six months away, but can you help me practice my dancing? Oh please, Daddy please?'

"Of course..." and he danced with his eldest daughter before the Prince could take her away...

_So I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms._

_Cuz I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_Cuz all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight,_

_And she'll be gone..._

The End

d d d

A/N: Yay! I finished a chapter! Please tell me what you think!

d d d


	7. STATE CONFERENCE!

A/N: UPDATES! Enjoy the State Conference!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

d d d

Washington D.C: "Ok dudes, I think the State Conference can convene! Solving all the USA's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops! Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for relection! I'll go first! About that whole global warming issue that all the hippies are blaming on us, I think we'll be ok if we genetically engineer a mondo huge super dude and have him stop global warming so the hippies will shut up. I give you the mondo huge super dude, Captain Stop Global Warming!"

Minnesota: "I agree with DC"

Wisconsin: "Man up Minnesota or I'll beat you with my cheese-head!"

New York: "Please, there's no way some 'mondo huge super dude' will stop global warming or shut the hippies up."

New Jersey: "If DC and New York can't agree how can I be superior by dissing them both."

New York: "Can it New Jersey!"

Washington D.C: "Man you New Yorker's just love to hate DC don't you? Why not go back to just being annoying tourists like you used to?"

New Jersey: "Ever since the Great Depression I lost all of my pizzaz from the previous decade and was forced to lose my spark of originality!"

New York: "Don't be to hard on yourself you still have Jersey Shore and the Jonas brothers!"

Virginia: "These younger states are so immature I doubt they'll ever grow up. Maybe I can try appealing to the only organ of theirs that seems to work. Would you guys like to sample some Virginian tasty treats?"

New York and New Jersey: "WE'LL JUST GET HUNGRY AGAIN!"

Hawaii: "Hey why don't you say something Alaska? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in."

Alaska: "What? Why me? No thanks. I want to see Washington get in deep trouble and come crawling to me for help. Then Oregon will be right behind."

Montana: "You're so tough next you'll try to pick a fight with Canada."

Idaho: "Stop! If you get any closer to Washington I'll be forced to get out my tractor and run you over with it!"

California: "ZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz"

*Various arguments*

Virginia: "Please everyone chill out!"

*More arguments*

Ohio: "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

New York and New Jersey: "Ohio?"

Ohio: We called this Conference to solve the USA's problems not fight about the problems of our past! And since I'm the only one who seems to know how to run a goddamn meeting around here, we'll follow my rules from here on out: Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit-chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the fucking time limit!"

Utah: "Germany much Ohio?"

Ohio: *glares at Utah* "Now if you want to go make sure you're prepared and raise your flipping hand, but do so in a way that doesn't mock any salutes of Germany's past!"

West Virginia: *raises hand*

Ohio: "Ohio recognizes her friend West Virginia

West Virginia: "Ummmmmm...Uhhhhhh...Fuck it! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Everyone else: *Fac-e-palm*

d d d

A/N: YAY! Please Review if you have suggestions, ideas, or would like a certain state featured!


	8. Update

Hey you guys. This is just an update to tell you that I might end my page on here. I got an account on Quotev and I like it slightly better than FanFic. Don't get me wrong, FanFic is great, but I really like how nice everyone on Quotev is. I still trying to decide. If you all want to help me decide please comment. I'm sorry that this isn't an update...I've been really busy. School sucks. Anyway please help me. Hasta La Pasta~!


End file.
